


Because you're worth it

by roikaiser



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Odin's tips and tricks, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roikaiser/pseuds/roikaiser
Summary: Leo presents Niles with an offer he can't refuse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday gift for my girlfriend but I'm posting it here for others to enjoy too!

After a particularly taxing riding trip to get Niles used to horseback archery, Leo started quite the conversation as they were putting the horse-equipment away in the stables.  
  
“Niles, I’d like to request something.”  
  
“And what might it be, milord?”  
  
Niles’ tone was light and a bit cocky. He certainly wasn’t expecting Leo’s answer to be of the dirtier quality:  
  
“Let me blow you. Right here.”  
  
Niles blinked in mild surprise at the boldness of his lord’s proposal, but recovered quickly.  
  
“A tempting offer, milord, one I’d happily accept, but are you certain it’s a wise idea? There’s hardly any privacy here, someone could walk in at any moment. I’m not so sure they’d react nicely.”  
  
“You, on the other hand, are reacting quite nicely…” Leo muttered and stepped closer, lightly brushing his hand against the growing bulge in Nile’s pants. “It never ceases to impress me how quickly you grow excited, Niles.”   
  
At times like these, Niles cursed his clothes. They didn’t hide anything. His pants were made out of such a thin fabric that they could barely be called _pants_ , they were more like tights. They clung to his body so tightly that no bump or bulge went unnoticed – the outline of his dick was perfectly visible through the fabric. If he wore an armor like his prince, he wouldn’t be experiencing a problem like this. Not that getting an erection was really a problem in itself, and if his dick got hard quick then that just showed he wasn’t experiencing impotence, right? But he wouldn’t have minded if his clothes did a better job at hiding it.  
  
“Worry not, if someone finds their way here, they’ll be dealt with as necessary,” Leo whispered.  
  
Leo’s intense gaze had Niles breathing in heavy gasps. The prince raised an eyebrow. ( _What do you say?)  
  
_ “Milord…”  
  
His voice had a lustful undertone to it, but somewhere deep in Niles’ mind, a voice kept whispering words of uncertainty to him, about how he didn’t deserve any of the kindness and affection his lord gave him, how he was just a street rat who didn’t have the right to be a lover to a prince as beautiful as Leo. Niles knew all that to be false – but the thoughts still lingered, he couldn’t erase them from his mind. But even those insecurities couldn’t numb the boiling feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he wanted so to forget his thoughts, forget how to think at all and let his arousal take over.  
  
The prince let his hands travel down Niles’ body, from his shoulder to his waist, to the hem of his shirt, barely inches away from where the touch was most needed. Niles hissed. Leo was muttering naughty words into his ear, his breath as hot as the things he was saying. Niles couldn’t take it anymore.  
  
“Please, my prince… I wholeheartedly consent.”  
  
A sigh left Leo’s lips ( _relief?_ ) and the hand roaming about Niles’ body was back in business, now finally touching the place that most desperately yearned for the contact. Niles calling him ‘his prince’ had always been a weakness of Leo’s.  
  
Before Niles knew it, Leo had fallen to his knees, burying his face into the hotness of his retainer’s crotch. Only the thin fabric separated him from the hardness in Niles’ pants, which had grown so enormous it should’ve been called a mountain instead of a mere bulge. Leo mouthed the erection through the pants, tracing the outline of it with his lips. The more pressure he put into his movements, the more Niles trembled against him, trying to get used to the contact.   
  
_I could probably come from this alone,_ Niles thought as Leo continued to work on his still-clothed penis. It was like a fantasy come reality. He usually wasn’t this sensitive, but maybe it was because there were feelings involved in this blowjob, he knew Leo wanted this as much as he did, they wanted this together, all of it was mutual. And mutual feelings of any kind weren’t a thing Niles was very used to.  
  
Slowly but surely, Leo’s hands found their way to the waistband of Niles’ pants and started pulling them down agonizingly slowly. When the pants hung so low on his hips that the only thing keeping them up was Niles’ raging erection, Leo stopped and started kissing the naked skin, delicately at first, but soon becoming hungrier. Niles could barely control his breathing at this point, gasping for air with loud huffs, his chest raising and falling at a quick pace. Suddenly, Leo dragged his teeth against the skin just above his pubic area, sucking the tender skin, making a blooming lovebite. Niles yelped helplessly. The prince grinned against his stomach.  
  
Then finally, _finally,_ the fabric containing his cock was pulled down and Niles could feel it twitch at the sudden rush of cold air. It wasn’t cold for long though, as Leo eagerly pressed his lips against it, kissing the length with great enthusiasm. After giving enough kisses to his liking, Leo let his tongue travel from the base to the very tip, curiously licking it to see Niles’ reaction. And react he did. A loud moan escaped his lips and, without noticing the gesture himself, he thrust his hips forward towards Leo’s lips. This not-so-subtle invitation was more than enough to encourage the prince to take him fully to his mouth. The warmth in Leo’s mouth engulfed him, and for a brief moment Niles found himself unable to breathe.  
  
Niles was amazed by Leo’s blowjob-skills. The prince knew when and how to breathe while having a dick in his mouth, he seemingly had no trouble with the taste, the grip of his hand wasn’t too tight but not too gentle either. Leo’s cheeks hollowed as he sucked hard, making lewd sounds that turned Niles on even more. How could someone so pretty also be so good at something as erotic as this? It wasn’t like Niles had never thought about his lord in erotic ways, oh no, but it still baffled him that the reality could be as good, if not better than his daydreams.  
  
The prince really was something. This was easily the best mouth-fuck of his life, and that was saying something, since Niles’ dick had been in more mouths than he could count with his fingers, toes, or both. Actually, he didn’t even remember how many blowjobs he had received, but it sufficed to say that many was an understatement. But even all that considered, what he was now experiencing didn’t even compare to the services he had had before. The feeling of pleasure penetrated him to his very core. Niles was leaning against the wall, trying his best to stay upright, but his knees were almost giving out under him, buckling from the intense sensation.  
  
If Niles had been in his right mind, he would have wondered where Leo had learned all this, since he certainly hadn’t taught him and the prince didn’t strike him as the kind to go and test these kinds of things on his own. Too bad for Niles, he was too far gone to give any thought to anything else than the hot wetness of the mouth that was on his cock. The answer, which he would never know, was that Leo had simply asked Odin for tips. The man had apparently had his fair share of dick in his youth, so he was an expert on the matter.  
  
During their previous encounters of this kind Leo had noted that Niles was somewhat loud. To be fair, they both were quite vocal about their pleasure, but at the moment Leo couldn’t put his vocal cords to use since he had a mouthful of dick to keep him busy. And besides, talking with your mouth full is rude. Leo’s silence didn’t matter, as Niles was making enough sound for both of them. At first he had attempted to be quiet and even bitten his fist as to not make noise, but his hands had quickly found their way to Leo’s hair, pulling, twisting and caressing in sync with the prince’s mouth.   
  
Niles moaned when Leo ran his tongue across the head, licking off the precum gathered there. His hips bucked as Leo’s hands moved from his thighs to his balls. An uncharacteristically high-pitched whine escaped his lips as he felt his prince softly drag his teeth against his veiny length. Leo had him whimpering with the slightest touch, any contact of their skins was like sweet, heavenly agony to Niles.  
  
“Milord – ah! I’m gonn– ahh!” He tried to speak up, warning the other about his nearing climax, but the pleasure got the better of him. Series of quivering moans and gasps were escaping his lips. Niles could feel the muscles on his abdomen tensing, his orgasm inching closer and closer every second. He wanted to come, he wanted this, this was what he had desired for the longest time, only hotter and better than he could ever have imagined. Niles had never dared to think that there’d ever a human being willing to give him this much pleasure. But now was different. Leo was with him now.  
  
The retainer’s eyes fluttered shut. Half of him was succumbing to his urge, _need_ , to reach his release but another part of him was screaming how he couldn’t possibly defile his prince in such a gruesome way, how it was nasty and horrible and filthy. It was funny how these intrusive thoughts were interrupting him even at moments of extreme happiness.  
  
Suddenly, as if reading his thoughts, Leo spoke up: “Come on my face, Niles.”  
  
Niles had never thought bold orders from his lord would be a turn-on for him, but boy, had today proved him wrong. It most definitely flicked the switch for him.  
  
“Lick me as I do,” he managed, and Leo gladly obliged.   
  
The prince’s talented tongue was making Niles see stars only seconds after. He came messily all over Leo’s face while clutching the golden blond hair in his fists. The thing about Niles being loud was no joke – the whole castle had probably heard him orgasm. Well, at least Odin now knew his tips and tricks had been put to good use.


End file.
